Waiting For The Movie Scene
by KashOnDelivery
Summary: High school story. Love Triangle. Wrestler x Celeb x Wrestler. Please tell me what you think about it. POV:Megan


"Waiting for the movie scene"

Here I was waiting outside which seemed like, forever, for my boyfriend AJ Styles. Now AJ is a great guy, when you look at him he's everything you could ever want in a man. We have been friends for a while now, he's really an hilarious guy. He's popular, he's on the football team. AJ is the teams best kicker, he's always getting compliments on how well he does on the field. He's so good looking that sometimes I even catch my friends staring at him, maybe just a little too long. The only flaws on AJ is that sometimes he's been known for not showing up, because something came up. Often he would get caught up in something and show up late. I forgive him time and time again, because I love him. However, this time, this wasn't acceptable.

It was time for my junior prom. I know it's not my senior year, but I've been looking forward to this dance since I was a little girl. Besides, I am popular, it would be terribly embarrassing to not show up. I've been asked to prom before, my sophomore year. I said no, because I been waiting for this moment with AJ. My sophomore year, AJ and I was in the 'flirting' stage. My best friend, Hayden Panettiere, was sure that AJ was going to ask me out. I wasn't going to risk the chances of him asking me out, so I turned down the guy who asked me to prom. Five Days later, AJ Styles asked me out.

Where was we? Oh yeah, I am shivering in the cold, and AJ Styles, was an hour late. Here I was sitting out in the cold, waiting, waiting, for him. My mother came peeking from the curtain window from time to time, to check on me. I had literally ten text messages from friends, and none from AJ. I was upset, I waited fifteen more minutes. Then finally, I decided to leave the porch. I heard my mother yell. "Megan! Honey! Where are you going? Please come inside!"

I tried to fight off the tears that was coming, I was angry and sad, mostly just hurt that he didn't even call. AJ Styles, the guy who I call my first love, didn't even call me to tell me he couldn't make it to prom. I was stood up. I realized that I had stopped at our gate door and I gasped for air and finally mumbled. "I'll be back soon, I just need to take a walk." I waited for an answer. My mother didn't say anything else, so I assumed she heard me. As I started to walk away, I heard the door quietly close. I walked out in my fancy dress that my father had got me and in my beautiful heels. I thought them heels was the most perfect heels, I had ever seen. Now they was going to be ruined. After ten minutes walking, silently crying, and stopping and cussing, as if AJ Styles was listening to every word that came out of my mouth. Then I would cry more and be upset with myself for even crying in the first place. All of a sudden, I felt the raindrops, I didn't turn around, I just keep walking.

I heard the the sound of a car coming by, it stopped. I heard my moms voice in my thoughts _Come on honey, lets take you home. _I heard Aj's voice in my head, _I'm sorry I was late, please baby let me explain myself. _The voice I heard though, wasn't either of the voices I had thought of. "Megan? Are you OK?!" Kash yelled out of his car's window. I didn't turn around, nor did I say anything back. Kash got out of his car and walked to me, he took off his jacket and put it around me. "Come on, lets get in the car. You're going to get sick." He said softly. I walked to his car, he opened the door for me and I got in.

"Thank you.." Was all the words I could get to come out of my brittle voice. We set there for a while not saying anyhing, I tried not to cry, but I really couldn't help it.

"Megan... Do you want to talk about it?" Kash politely asked. I shook my head. Then later he asked, "Do want me to walk you to your door?" I looked at the window, seeing we was almost at my house.

"Please, no. Please don't take me home just yet. I'm not ready to talk about it. Please." I begged, I must had sounded like a sad little looked at me and faked a smile.

"Sure.." Kash softly said. He drove us to his drive way, _we was neighbors_. I took out my phone from my pocket, I had new text messages from my mother. _Honey, are you OK? Did AJ pick you up? Are you at prom? Honey, why aren't you texting back. I'm worried. _I replied her back. _AJ didn't pick me up, but I am with a friend. I'll be fine, please don't worry about me. I'll be back soon._

We seat in his car, we didn't talk, but Kash let me cry on his shoulder. We hadn't ever been close, and sometimes I probably didn't say the nicest things about him. Well, that didn't matter right now, all that matters is, he was here with me. Kash was here for me, he was being a better friend to me now, then most of the friends I have.

I finally got the urge to tell him what happened, and he listened. He listened and he listened. Kash truly was nothing like what I thought he was.


End file.
